Raja (Woburn)
|} Raja ist ein Asiatischer Elefantenbulle im englischen Woburn Safari Park in der Grafschaft Bedfordshire. Er wurde am 19.01.1994 im Jaldapara Wildlife Sanctuary im indischen Westbengalen geboren und kam mit den beiden Elefantenkühen Chandrika und Damini, die ebenfalls aus Jaldapara stammen, dreijährig am 22.03.1997 in den englischen Safaripark. Seine Mutter wird mit dem Namen Shree angegeben, weitere Umstände seiner Herkunft sind nicht bekannt. Mit etwa acht Jahren verhielt er sich mehrfach aggressiv gegenüber seinen Pflegern, weshalb der Park den Pfleger Frederik Mollin und den amerikanischen Elefantentrainer Scott Riddle zu Hilfe holte, die den jungen Bullen mit Gewalt unterwarfen und gefügig machtenProblematische Elefantenhaltung in Schönbrunn, auf www.zoo.at. 2004 startete mit dem Namen des Bullen das Projekt "Raja" für den Bau eines neuen ElefantenhausesWoburn Safari Park, Bedfordshire (BE-WOB04), auf www.molas.org.uk, das 2008 von David Bellamy eröffnet wurdeDavid Bellamy opens new Woburn Elephant House, Bericht mit Video auf www.miltonkeynes.co.uk. Im November 2009 ist es Raja wohl gelungen, aus seinem Bullenhaus, das erst 2008 auf dem neuesten Stand der Technik errichtet worden war, zu entkommenWoburn animals' secret suffering in cramped cages, auf www.captiveanimals.org. Nach Angaben des Parks ist er aber einer der am besten trainierten und ruhigsten Elefantenbullen in Europa. Eine Gefahr habe bei seiner Flucht nicht bestandenEbd.. Von Regierungsinspektoren wurde wegen dieses Vorfalls im April 2010 die Situation im Safaripark untersucht und festgestellt, dass für Raja eine "reale und gegenwärtige Wahrscheinlichkeit der Flucht" bestehe. Von ihnen wurde sein Stall untersucht und das Tagebuch seines Verhaltens studiert. Nach einer Note sollen die Elefantenzäune unangemessen im Blick auf Rajas Größe, Gewicht, Stärke und Temperament sein. Einigkeit bestand darüber, das ständig ein Pfleger in der Nähe sein sollte, wenn Raja in seinem Außengehege istEbd.. Später musste der Park auch zugeben, dem Bullen Elektroschocks von 4.500 Volt verabreicht zu haben, allerdings sei diese Praxis laut Parkleitung derzeit nicht mehr im EinsatzWoburn admits it gave bull elephant electric shocks, Bericht auf www.captiveanimals.org. Am 23.03.2010 kam aus dem Zoo Emmen die Elefantenkuh Yu Zin nach Woburn, um die Elefantenkuhgruppe zu verstärken. Es wurden Hoffnungen gehegt, dass sie Matriarchin der Gruppe werden und zudem erfolgreich Nachwuchs bekommen wird. So wurde sie zunächst auch mit Raja zusammengebracht, anfangs in benachbarten Pferchen, mit Metallstangen voneinander getrenntNew arrival at Woburn Safari Park, auf www.heart.co.uk, später auch direkt miteinander im GehegeAsian Elephants [[Yu Zin] and Raja, Foto auf www.facebook.com]. Demnächst soll es laut Ankündigung der Parkhomepage auch eine Webcam ins Außengehege von Raja geben, wo er mit Yu Zin zu beobachten sein sollAsian Elephant Paddock: "Watch two of our Asian elephants, Yu Zin and Raja as they graze together outside in their paddock", auf www.woburn.co.uk. Raja wurde auch als Samenspender bei künstlicher Befruchtung herangezogen. Auf diesem Weg wurde Tara im Zoo Twycross trächtig. Die komplikationslose Tragzeit wurde jedoch nach 22 Monaten am 25.03.2012 mit einer weiblichen Totgeburt beendet. Vermutlich am Vortag überlebte ein weiteres Kalb die Geburt in Woburn selbst nicht, als Damini ein Kalb unbekannten Geschlechts zur Welt brachte, das ebenfalls mittels artifizieller Insemination gezeugt worden war, obwohl Bulle und Kuh im selben Zoo lebten. Der erste überlebende Nachwuchs ist der in Kolmården geborene Namsai, für den Raja ebenfalls Samenspender war. Am 04.03.2014 brachte Noorjahan, ebenfalls im Twycross Zoo, ein Kuhkalb namens Esha zur Welt, für das Raja anscheinend ebenfalls Spermaspender warVideo: How cute is this baby elephant born at Twycross Zoo?, auf www.birminghammail.co.uk. Im Safaripark Woburn selbst wurde am 24.09.2014, erneut von Damini, ein Kalb geboren, eine Tochter namens Tarli. Am 12.Januar 2019 hat Donna im Whipsnade Zoo den jüngsten Nachwuchs von Raja zur Welt gebracht. Erneut mittels der künstlichen Insemination wurde Raja Vater. Leider wurde das weibliche Kalb am 16.Januar nach diversen epileptischen Anfällen eingeschläfert. Literatur *Welcher Elefant greift an und wann? Versuch einer Analyse, in: Elefanten in Zoo und Circus, Nr. 2 (Oktober 2002), S. 6-8 (bes. letzter Abschnitt: Safaripark Woburn, England; vgl. auch Titelbild der Ausgabe). Weblinks *Raja the Asian Elephant, Porträt auf www.woburnsafari.co.uk. *Raja at Woburn Safari Park, auf www.elephant.se. *Woburn admits it gave bull elephant electric shocks, Artikel zum Einsatz von Elektroschocks bei Raja auf www.captiveanimals.org. *Asian Elephants Yu Zin and Raja, Fotos von Raja und Yu Zin auf www.facebook.com. Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Asiatischer Elefant Kategorie:Bulle Kategorie:Indien Kategorie:West-Bengalen Kategorie:England Kategorie:Vereinigtes Königreich Kategorie:Zoo Woburn